totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Serio? Góra lodowa? Znowu?!
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 6 Brooke i Duncan usługują Chrisowi Brooke: Tak właściwie. To dlaczego to robimy? Duncan: Ja to robię dla kasy... Brooke: Pracujesz dla Chrisa za darmo... Duncan: Wiem, ale Aaron właśnie tak zadebiutował w Around The World. Brooke: Marzenia... Chris naglę uderza w Brooke gumową kaczuszką Chris: Mniej gadania więcej usługiwania... Brooke: Auu... zachowujesz się jak jakiś stetryczały starzec... Chris: Phi! Teraz przez was muszę później niż zwykle zrobić powtórkę ostatniego zadania w Stars vs. Losers... Duncan: Ktoś cię powstrzymuje? Chris: Na razie wy! Co mi tam... Ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers. Heather po raz pierwszy mogła zobaczyć dom Łamag, do którego została przeniesiona po rozwiązaniu drużyny Zwycięzców. Rick do końca zwariował na punkcie Very. Atlantha uchroniła Heather przed gniewem Ricka tym samym stając się jej najlepszą przyjaciółką w programie. Brooke: To racja... Heather nie ma szczęścia do przyjaźni w show. Duncan: Co nie? Chris: Ekhem! Ktoś tu prowadzi powtórkę. Nie ważne. Arthur zadomowił się w domu Gwiazd. Co ważniejsze był w nim z Verą. Reszcie drużyny nieco ten fakt przeszkadzał, ale co mnie to obchodzi. W czasie zadania ujawniłem, że jedna osoba z obecnych tutaj jest zdrajcą w show. Ciekawe kto... Brooke: To jasne, że ... Brooke obrywa nocnikiem Brooke: Fu! A to co?! Chris: Zadania polegało na przygotowaniu pięknego trzy daniowego obiadu. Rick zwariował i nie mógł uczestniczyć w zadaniu, a dzięki Kathy i Katie, Aaron oparzył sobię rękę i również nie brał udziału w dalszym zadaniu. Philip i Ivan doprowadzili Owena do płaczu, po czym stracili przez niego decydujący punkt. PO raz kolejny wygrały Łamagi, a Gwiazdy po raz pierwszy musiały postawić na kimś krzyżyk. Ostatecznie to Courtney i Owen uzyskali najwięcej głosów, ale to Courtney została w programie. I jak. Podobało wam się? Duncan: Yyy... nie? Chris: To dobrze! Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Duncanem, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Barak Łamag 120px Rick całuję miotłę, która wyłącznie według niego wygląda jak Vera, z za rogu obserwują go zaniepokojeni jego zachowaniem Aaron z ręką w bandażach i Kathy Aaron: Mu się chyba pogarsza. Kathy: Jego odchyły stają się coraz gorszę. Aaron: On jest w ogóle nieprzydatny, a do tego... Rick całuje miotłę Rick: Niebezpieczny... Kathy: Oby nic nam nie zrobił. Aaron: Ja bym raczej bał się o Verę. Jak on ją dorwie to już po niej. Kathy: Racja... Rick zaczyna gwałcić miotłę Aaron: Weź się ogarnij! To oglądają dzieci! Kathy: Moje oczy! Rick zaczął warczeć na Kathy i Aarona, po czym rzucił się w pościg za nimi Aaron: Chyba powinniśmy uciekać! Kathy: Racja... Aaron chwycił zdrową ręką Kathy. Po chwili z wrażenia zemdlała (pokój zwierzeń)Kathy: O tak! On chwycił mnie za rękę! Po prostu nie wierzyłam w to i zemdlałam. To było takie magiczne. Jakby mnie jednorożec chwycił... to zdanie możecie wyciąć. Atlantha i Heather z boku obserwują całą akcję Heather: Jak ten Rick mnie dołuje. Atlantha: Wiem... zdziwaczał lekko. Heather: Chcesz by taki ktoś był w naszej drużynie?! Atlantha: No w sumie to nie... Heather: Więc... Heather zbliżyła się do Atlanthy Heather: Załóżmy nas własny sojusz! Atlantha: W sumie... to mógłby być dobry pomysł. Heather: Potrzebny byłby jeszcze ktoś trzeci. Atlantha: Dlaczego? Heather: A bo ja wiem? Chyba lubię trójki. koło nich przewraca się Tyler Atlantha: A on? Heather: Nada się od biedy... Hej! Ty. Chodź tutaj. Tyler podbiegł do Heather Tyler: Tak? Heather: Zakła... w oczach Tylera pojawiły się gwiazdy, po chwili się rozpłakał i przytulił się do dziewczyn Tyler: Oczywiście, że tak! Heather: To... dobrze. (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: I mam Tylera idiotę i dziewczynę z dużym potencjałem. Nie mówię, że jej nie wywalę. Zobaczymy. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyler: O tak! Wiedziałem, że te dodatkowe pięć pompek dziennie pomoże. Widzicie? To już nie są worki od babci! Tylko... mniejsze worki od babci? Chyba tak w sumie... Dom Gwiazd 120px Ivan i Philip trzymają się razem, po chwili podchodzi do nich wściekła Venus Venus: Co to miało znaczyć?! Ivan: O co ci chodzi? Venus: Dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi zdrajco! Ivan aż ze złości wstał Ivan: Słucham?! Venus: Nie wierzę, że Owena wywalili... dobrze wiesz, że zagrożeni mieliście być ty i Courtney. Ivan: Słuchaj wariatko... nie wiem o czym mówisz więc się odsuń. Ivan popchnął lekko Venus Venus: Jak śmiesz mnie... Venus wściekła się. Zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła Ivana w policzek Ivan: Ty... Philip: Hej Venus. Weź się uspokój... Venus: Ty też w tym maczałeś paluchy... Venus zła odeszła. W innej części domu Lindsay, Vera i Arthur siedzą razem z czekoladą na gorąco Lindsay: Wiecie? Nie zastanawia was eliminacja Owena? Vera: Trochę... jestem pewna, że maczał w tym swoje paluchy zdrajca. Arthur: Ciekawe, kto to jest. Lindsay: Wydaje mi się, że może to być Beth! Arthur: Beth... nawet tutaj nie ma! koło nich stoi Beth Beth: Hej wam. Tęskniliście? Lindsay: Mówiłam wam? Zdrajca, aż się patrzy... Beth: My byłyśmy... nagle ochroniarze zabierają Beth, po chwili słychać w oddali odgłos startującej rakiety Vera: Natręciucha... który to już raz chcę być w programie? Arthur: W tej serii tylko drugi raz... Lindsay:'''Hej! Patrzcie. Śnieg pada! '''Vera: Lindsay to... Vera wygląda przez okno. Na zewnątrz panuje zawieja śnieżna Bridgette: Nie sądzicie, że tego już za dużo? Courtney: Może mi ktoś wreszcie powie, kto na mnie głosował... wszyscy uciekli na zewnątrz uciekając przed gniewem Courtney Port 120px 120px Wszyscy zaniepokojeni tym co się dzieje na wyspie przybiegli do portu Noah: Hej! My tu mamy port? Cody: Właśnie... czy tylko mnie się wydaje, czy ta wyspa się powiększa?! Chris: Nie... dlaczego? Bridgette: Chris. Możesz nam wytłumaczyć dlaczego pada u nas śnieg. Vera: Właśnie. Trochę to nie naturalne. Mamy przecież 23 stopnie. Chris: Dobra... nie dacie się potrzymać w niepewności... z mgły w oddali pojawia się góra lodowa Heather: Góra lodowa?! Chyba zwariowałeś! Chris: Dlaczego masz takie wrażenie?! Heather: Bo... no ludzie! Kto normalny sprowadza górę lodową. Venus: Zacznijmy od tego, że Chris nie jest normalną osobą... Heather: W sumie racja. Courtney: To co. Kiedy ona od nas odpłynie? Zimno... Chris: Najpierw musi... Góra Lodowa przybiła do portu Lindsay: Olśniło mnie! Wszyscy: Serio?! Lindsay: Tak! Wiecie. Beth tu była... Arthur: Lindsay... już wystarczy. Vera: Tak... daj mózgowi odpocząć... Ktoś wychodzi z góry lodowej Courtney: Kto to jest?! Vera: To... Courtney: No wyduś to z siebie... Vera: To Vamelia! cisza Noah: Że kto? Vera: Ona was nie zatrudniła, więc jej nie znacie. To osoba, dzięki której wystąpiłam w Totalnej Porażce. Wiejskiej Legendzie! Heather: Poczułam się odrzucona... Courtney: Chris! Co ona tu robi. Chris: A nic. Takie tam zakłady o których nie będę wam mówił. Macie jej dogadzać... Arthur: Ale... Vamelia: Spokojnie. Masaż stóp poproszę, a ty Vera. Wachluj mnie... Vera: Czym?! Vamelia: Hmm... o wiem! Vamelia sięga po Ricka "przytulającego" miotłę Vera: Aaa! Vera wrzuciła Rick'a do góry lodowej Vamelia: Hmm... trudno. Powachlujesz mnie czymś innym. Chodźmy na ciepłą stronę wyspy. A chcę jeszcze ciebie, ciebie, ciebie i ciebie! Vamelia wzięła ze sobą Arthura, Vere, Philipa, Venus, Heather, Aarona, Katie, Cody'ego i Atlanthe. Po chwili zniknęli za palmami Courtney: A my?! Ja też marzę o o ciepłej stronie wyspy! Chris: Resztę z was czeka zadanie! Kathy: Jakie? Chris: Wejdziecie do Góry Lodowej jak w Półfinale In The Sea... Ivan: Nie pamiętam jak to się skończyło... Chris: I dobrze. Musicie znaleźć lodowe serce. Taki kryształ. Kto go znajdzie wygrywa. Więc zaczynajcie. Pozostali członkowie drużyn. Z Gwiazd; Courtney, Ivan, Bridgette i Lindsay, a z Łamag; Noah, Tyler i Kathy wbiegli do Góry Lodowej. Nie myśleli nawet co tam ich czeka... Góra Lodowa 120px Courtney, Ivan, Bridgette i Lindsay wbiegli do środka góry lodowej. Okazało się jednak, że owa góra topniała. Tak to jest jak oszczędza się na klimatyzacji... '''Courtney:' Dlaczego ona mnie nie wybrała... Ivan: I mnie! Bridgette: W sumie... to nawet to nie było dziwne. Lindsay: No nie wiem. Trudno mi się myśli, gdy jest zimno. Ivan: Zacznijmy od tego, że ci zawsze trudno myśleć. Lindsay: No w sumie może to i racja... Lindsay zaśmiała się nerwowo, gdy Tyler, Noah i Kathy przebiegli koło nich Courtney: Zadowoleni, teraz... aaa! Courtney poślizgnęła się i wpadła do wielkiej lodowej zjeżdżalni Lindsay: Ja też! Bridgette: A nie myślicie, że rozsądniej... Ivan i Lindsay radośnie zjechali lodową zjeżdżalnią Bridgette: Nie wierzę, dlaczego zawsze ja muszę... Bridgette również zjechała lodową zjeżdżalnią 120px Noah, Tyler i Kathy biegną w Górze Lodowej Kathy: Mam jedno drobniutię pytanie... Tyler: Tak? Kathy: Czy fakt, że biegniemy nie sprawi coś w stylu reakcji łańcuchowej, która doprowadzi do tego, że coś sobie zrobimy, albo w ostateczności w napadzie głupiego farta znajdziemy to czego szukamy? Tyler: Pewnie... Tyler poślizgnął się i wywołał reakcję łańcuchową Noah: I po co to mówiłaś? Kathy: A nie wiem... jakoś samo mi przyszło na myśl... Noah: Ehh... ciekawe kiedy... Kathy odepchnęła Noaha. Ja jego miejscu gdzie stał spada wielki sopel Noah: Wielkie dzięki! Kathy: To się wali. Noah: Dodaj, że topnieje! Tyler wślizgnął się do tunelu. Zaraz potem uczynili to również Kathy i Noah Plaża Vamelia opala się na plaży. W tym samym czasie Vera ją wachluje, a Arthur robi jej masaż stóp Vamelia: Pięte... o tak! Vera: Nie wierzę, że zostałam osobą, która kogoś wachluje! Arthur: Mogło być gorzej. Vera: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale boję się koktajlu, który robi ci Heather... Vamelia: Dlaczego? Vera wskazuje na wściekłą Heather z gromadką, która dosypuje różnych dziwnych rzeczy do koktajlu Vamelii Arthur: Auu... Vamelia: Może ciut się boje... (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Ja nie jestem służącą. Nie mogłabym usługiwać nikogo jakby nawet miało mnie kosztować to własne życie. Nie mam nic do Vamelii jest spoko, ale na serio. Ja jej nic poza tym koktajlem nie podam! tymczasem reszta robi wszystko, żeby dogodzić Vamelii. Tylko Atlantha i Heather teraz pracowały nad koktajlem Atlantha: Co tam dodajesz? Heather: To już moja niespodzianka. Atlantha: Nie zabijesz jej. Prawda? Heather: Nie. To mój specjalny drink. Atlantha: Ahh tymczasem u Arthura, Very i Vamelii. Venus przynosi Vamelii wianek z kwiatów na głowę Venus: Proszę... oto twój wianuszek. Podoba ci się? Vamelia: Jest cudowny! Dzięki. Venus: Nie ma za co. Vamelia: Jak tam moje paznokcie u nóg? Arthur: Coraz lepiej... już prawie udało mi się je wypiłować. Vamelia: Robisz to od 40 minut. Arthur: Nie moja wina, że miałem tylko malutki pilniczek... Vera: Tak na marginesie. Ile jeszcze będziesz tutaj. Już mnie męczy trzymanie tego parasola... Philip: Ciesz się, że teraz to ja ją wachluje. Vamelia: Spokojnie. Jeszcze trochę... Góra Lodowa 120px '' Gwiazdy, a raczej to co z nich zostało, dotarli do końca zjeżdżalni. Przed nimi była wielka komnata, na której końcu powinno znajdować się lodowe serce. Miejsce te było puste. Ktoś widać zabrał już serce'' Courtney: Jak tam śmiała być kałuża! Bridgette: Masz nauczkę, że trzeba było uważać! Courtney: Ach tak?! Ivan: Hej! Przestańcie się kłócić... (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Pff.. to ja tutaj jestem od kłótni z innymi, a nie one. Co one sobie w ogóle myślą?! Jeszcze to mnie oskarżają o bycie zdrajcą... skandal! Lindsay: Patrzcie! Ivan: Na co?! Lindsay: Na tego dziwnego chłopaka z miotłą. Z boku z miotłą, z zawiązanym na jego drążku lodowym sercem siedzi Rick i pilnuje swojej miotłoVery Courtney: Ja zamierzacie mu to odebrać?! Bridgette: Właśnie... on myśli, że to Vera. Nigdy wam tego nie odda... Ivan: Lindsay! Ty masz pusto w głowie. Wymyśl coś... Lindsay: Udało się! Mam pomysł! Lindsay pobiegła w stronę Ricka, który zaczął na nią warczeć Courtney: Szkoda jej. Ważne, że to ona spróbuje, a nie my... Lindsay zaczęła rozmawiać z Rickiem. Po chwili się rozpłakał i oddał Lindsay lodowe serce. Chwilę później dumna z siebie Lindsay stanęła przed drużyną Lindsay: Widzicie? Mam go! Bridgette: Ale... jak to?! Lindsay: Powiedziałam, że nie pasuje Verze do oczu... ciekawe dlaczego nam nie pomogła. Courtney: Lindsay... posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Czy ty na serio myślisz, że z Rickiem siedziała Vera? Lindsay: No tak... a ktoś inny? Ivan: Nie ważne Lindsay... 120px 120px Tyler zjeżdżając na dół wybił w lodzie dziurę na zewnątrz. Po chwili góra lodowa zaczęła się rozsypywać... Noah: No fajnie... Kathy: Myślę, że teraz naprawdę powinniśmy uciekać... Ivan: Co racja. To racja... Lindsay: Panie przodem! Wszyscy wypadli z góry lodowej. Na końcu Rick sam wyskoczył z Góry Lodowej. Miotła w Kształcie Very była połamana Port 120px 120px Rick płakał nad resztkami miotłoVery Lindsay: Hej. Wszystko dobrze? Rick: Nie! Lindsay: Aż tak bardzo ubolewasz po jej śmierci. Rick: Tak... dobrze, że oddałem ci to serce... Noah, Kathy i Tyler stoją wściekli za Rickiem Noah: Co oddałeś Rick? Rick: Em... nie pamiętam? Kathy: Dobrze wiesz, że oddałeś Gwiazdą lodowe serce! Kathy złamała ze złości deskę Noah: No już, już spokojnie... Vamelia z resztą uczestników, zrelaksowana przychodzi do portu Vamelia: Chris... Chris: Tak? Vamelia: Wiesz, mam pewien pomysł. Chris: A jaki? Vamelia: Chcę za ich poświęcenie dać im wszystkim nietykalność? Arthur, Vera i inni zaczęli skakać ze szczęścia Chris: No w sumie... niech ci będzie. Możesz tutaj zostać jak długo chcesz. Vamelia: Dzięki. Chris: Poza tym. Widzę was kochane Łamagi na ceremonii. Jednak dzisiaj będą liczyć się tylko głosy oddane na Kathy, Noah'a, Tylera i Rick'a. Powodzenia. Ceremonia 120px Wszyscy oprócz Kathy, Ricka, Tylera i Noaha trzymają już w rękach Złote Gwiazdy. Na talerzu przed Chrisem stoją już tylko 3 Gwiazdy i jeden czerwony Krzyżyk Chris: No cóż. Pierwsza ceremonia... miałem Łamagi nadzieje, że troszeczkę dłużej uda wam się wytrzymać bez eliminacji. Heather: A jednak... Chris: Przejdźmy do dalszej eliminacji. Mam trzy Gwiazdy, ale cztery osoby. Na pewno dalej bezpieczny jest Noah! Noah dostaje Złotą Gwiazdą w brzuch Noah: Auu... dzięki! Znowu mnie okaleczyłeś. Chris: Proszę cię bardzo. Następna i ostatnia bezpieczna gwiazda wędruje do ... Kathy! Kathy łapie Gwiazdę Kathy: Tak! Bezpieczna. Katie: Gratuluje! Kathy: Dzięki Katie. Chris: I zostali nam dwaj panowie Tyler i Rick. zbliżenie na ich przerażone twarze Rick: Ile razy mam przepraszać... Chris: Czerwony Krzyżyk powędruje do... Ricka'' Rick spuścił głowę i wsiadł do Wagonika Kopalnianego Rick: Sorka. Wyba... Chris zepchnął Wagonik. Po chwili Rick leciał już w powietrzu Chris: No cóż. Zostało już 16 ofiar. Kto przeżyje kolejny odcinek. Co zadziwiającego stanie się w kolejnym odcinku? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Ekskluzywny Klip Rakieta z Beth ląduje na Księżycu Beth: Hej... czy to kosmos?! Kosmita przeraził się na widok Beth Beth: Nie bój się. Nic ci... kosmita wystrzelił Beth w stronę Ziemi Beth: Świetnie znowu.. Na Ziemi Vamelia: Chris? Gdzie jest reszta? Chris: Sam nie wiem... w ręce Vamelii wpada Beth Beth: Hej Chris? Mogę teraz zadebiutować? Chris: Nie! Chris zamknął Beth w łodzi podwodnej, która zniknęła w odmętach wody 'Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers